Esther and Ion in 50 Sentences
by RadiantBeam
Summary: 50 sentences focused on Esther and Ion, and feelings neither of them are willing to admit they feel. [Rated to be safe]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Trinity Blood.

**Author's Note: **These sentences were only written for fun. Sentences 18 and 25 are linked, as well as sentences 38 and 39 and sentences 47 and 48.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Esther and Ion in 50 Sentences**

1. Name

Ion was used to calling her by her name; she wasn't a servant, she was _Esther_, but the day came that she smiled and said _his_ name, not "sir" or "Excellency" and he all he could do was stare.

2. Snow

At first Esther hated the snow, because it was white and silent and it brought cold and wind; but snow made Ion grin and laugh, and somehow she discovered she could live with it.

3. Difference

It's no longer a matter of her being human and him being vampire; it's now a matter of her being queen and him being count.

4. Sarcasm

"Oh, _yes _Esther, you're totally going to start a war because you aren't a good queen… HEY! Stop banging your head against the wall! I was only kidding!!"

5. Beacon

Ion could always pick Esther out of a crowd; her hair was recognizable from a mile away.

6. Mirror

Looking into those dark, exhausted eyes was like looking in a mirror and seeing herself staring back; it was for this reason that Esther tried so desperately to reach for Ion, even as he pushed her away.

7. Dreams

He rolled his eyes and snorted when she asked if he had dreams—then grudgingly admitted yes he did, for as long as he could remember he'd wanted to see a waterfall.

8. Sense

In some twisted way everything in the world is supposed to make sense, but somehow their love defies that.

9. Resistance

"Put me down! He'll be killed! I have to help him! _PUT ME DOWN!!"_

10. Guardian

Looking back, Esther never recalls fearing Dietrich when he possessed Radu; all she remembers is that she vowed to protect Ion.

11. Double-Teamed

Esther never regretted introducing Abel to Ion. But really, she could have done without getting pelted by snowballs from both sides every time she set foot outside.

12. Promise

"Don't worry. I won't get myself killed."

13. Darkness

He was born in a world of darkness and blood; so was she, but at least she could shine some light on her world.

14. Red

Red had always been Esther's favorite color, but the day she saw Ion laying in a pool of red she discovered her liking for it faded just a little.

15. Point A

Ion will sheepishly admit that he has a bad sense of direction, but when it comes to finding Esther he just needs the fastest route from Point A to Point B.

16. Lost

"Ion, you realize the map is upside down…"

17. Fairytales

In most fairytales, the ill-fated lovers meet when the handsome young man sweeps the beautiful young girl off her feet; but in their case, said young girl knocked the young man to the ground because he was trying to kill her.

18. Complicated

Romeo wanted Juliet. Juliet wanted Romeo. It's complicated.

19. Talk

Getting the "birds and the bees" talk from Abel was the most embarrassing three hours of Ion's life; what was even more embarrassing is that now he has unholy thoughts concerning one red-haired young queen.

20. Blind

Sometimes, Seth felt that Esther deserved a good bonk on the head; really, wasn't it _obvious _to her that Ion liked her?!

21. Shatter

Later, Ion would realize that Esther was the first person who ever saw him cry.

22. Danger

It only takes a moment for Esther to realize an axe is flying at Ion. A nice, big, shiny axe.

23. Conspiracy

Seth and Mirka had been whispering for days; particularly whenever he was with Esther. It made Ion feel just a tad uneasy.

24. Irony

The Lord had a wicked sense of humor, for her family had been killed by the Methuselahs, and now she was falling in love with one.

25. Resolution

And Juliet got her Romeo.

26. Similarity

Esther discovered one day that if she tilted her head _just so _and squinted her eyes a little, Ion resembled Dietrich, just a little; but most of the time he didn't, so this never bothered her.

27. Secrets

She can tell he likes her, _a lot_, and she's pretty sure she likes him back, but she isn't about to tell him that.

28. Balance

Eventually they developed an understanding; Ion would sing and Esther would dance, and this worked out just fine for both of them. The children at the orphanage enjoyed it, too.

29. Journey

They didn't know if they would make it, heck, they probably _wouldn't _make it, but they'd _try._

30. Death

After the death of the queen and her husband, it came as a shock to everyone that she requested her child be raised by Count Ion; everyone but him, because only he knew why.

31. Silk

In the back of his foggy mind, he realized her bed sheets were silk.

32. Belief

Ion had never believed in forever, but Esther did, and she was determined to prove to him that such a thing existed.

33. Trap

He wasn't quite sure if she knew what she was doing, cuddled up in his lap against him like that, but then she looked up at him and her eyes gleamed with unholy mischief, and he realized that she'd known what she was doing all along.

34. Cycle

_Getting _angry at him was easy; it was _staying _angry at him that was difficult.

35. Reminders

His eyes reminded her of rubies; in turn, her eyes reminded him of sapphires.

36. Flash

She'd forgotten how fast he was, because the next instant he'd pinned her between him and the wall and was kissing her like there was no tomorrow, and all she could think was _finally_.

37. Hero

"Would you just _shut up _so I can figure out how to save your life?!"

38. Monster

There was a demon inside him, and it wanted her as badly as he did; and it was for her that he fought it, because he didn't want her to know that.

39. Stay

She watched him battle himself from the side, and as tears streamed down her face she longed to help; but she stayed put, knowing this was something he had to do without her.

40. Parting

When they were young, they both believed that goodbye only meant until tomorrow; now they are both old enough to know that there might never be a tomorrow.

41. Innocence

He can't help but feel that it's _wrong_, taking her when she is supposed to be pure and untouched; but her eyes tell him all he needs to know, and he knows she wants this as much as he does.

42. Truce

The raised voices cut off abruptly and two pairs of feet stomped in opposite directions; two different doors slammed, and the servants chuckled. Ah, young love.

43. Strength

To most she seemed the strongest, always ready and willing to fight; and yet when battle started he shielded her with his body and defended her, his life for hers.

44. Sacrifice

"If I let you kill me, will you promise not to hurt Esther?"

45. Torn

Later she recalls that he asked if she'd stay in the Empire with him; she never gave him her answer, but she's certain that if Fate had been different she would have said yes.

46. Beauty

"It's the most beautiful thing, sir. Look, there's a rainbow. Isn't it pretty?"

47. Trick

It's a stupid little puppy that reveals to him the depth of Esther's talent, because when he stutters over her question ("Can we keep him, sir?") she pouts _just a little _and widens her eyes and makes them shine _just a bit _and speaks softly and he knows he's lost.

48. Name

Esther doesn't know this, but after she left, he named the puppy Star.

49. First

She's always been the one to make the first move, so she's pleasantly surprised when his tongue slips between her lips to tease hers.

50. Reunion

"I promised you we would meet again someday, sir."

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Well, that's my daily fix of Ion/Esther for now. Looking forward to the new episode tonight. And for those reading _Before the Dawn_, I'll update as soon as I can!

Read and review, please!


End file.
